redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dannflow
=welcome= --LordTBT Talk! 05:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) feel free *feel free to leave a message and tell me your Favorite book hero villain and more--Dannflow 00:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) re:inquiries Hi Dannflow. Martin the Warrior was published much later than Mossflower, so I'm sure Brian Jacques changed his mind some time during this period. I'm not sure what your issue is with the character template...could you be more specific? Additionally, if you're going to use an icon in your signature, using the exact same icon *I* use is a bit silly. Could you select a different one? Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 08:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ok I will sorry I did not no how to but I do now --dannflow 45px | 23:02, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Cookbook Articles are added to a category by having the Category tag placed on the page. If you know of articles that don't exist in a category that aren't written, feel free to start them! --LordTBT Talk! 08:10, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :I noticed, thanks for your help Dannflow! -- LordTBT Talk! 05:45, 17 June 2008 (UTC) THANKS --dannflow 45px | 08:21, 9 June 2008 (UTC) User Page Dude, your page is wicked awsome. I like the idea of making your own character, maybe i will try that too...Oh and you spelled couple wrong, its not copple :) Black0tt3r 21:26, 10 June 2008 (UTC) sorry man I forgot THANKS --dannflow 45px | 04:37, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Red Circle I'm not quite sure what you mean...could you give an example and explain what you would like to use this for? -- LordTBT Talk! 22:19, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Signature Your signature talk button is directing people to the wrong page, you need to add another 'n' in dannflow. --LordTBT Talk! 05:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) oh thanks sorry Dannflow Talk! 06:07, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Image Well something must be wrong with it. Feel free to email it to me and I'll have a look. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:19, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Dannflow, thank you for scanning the image. Upon realizing that the map itself is a full 2 pages of the book, we unfortunately cannot host it here. Your efforts are appreciated though. --LordTBT Talk! 01:57, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :File size isn't the issue, the issue is full-page book scans, which can be a copyright violation. --LordTBT Talk! 04:34, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Wiki Ok,tht sounds great!I really need all the help I can get. Rakkety Tam 14:05, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ok I have started read da book good I will join soon (wen I finished the book )Dannflow Talk! 08:00, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I think Dandelion or Bigwig would go well. Possibly even Fiver..? Rakkety Tam 14:30, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Template Rather than just taking the Redwall Wiki template and directly copying it, I would suggest modifying it to suit the needs of your own wiki. Also it is considered proper to credit the Redwall Wiki for the initial design of the template. --LordTBT Talk! 05:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Users Are you thinking of ? --LordTBT Talk! 02:07, 17 July 2008 (UTC) are there any rangersapprentice fans out there if you ever red john flangans books please come to the wikia about his books and help me out thanks Dannflow Talk! 05:22, 12 August 2008 (UTC) re: Hi We are using a custom Monaco skin I developed, it involves pushing the content area down and applying an image to the background_strip element. It's fine to start the VoS characters as stubs, sure, just try and make sure there is at least a few sentences and the articles are formatted. --LordTBT Talk! 01:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Can I ask you something? Hi. I would ask Lord TBT on this, but I've been bugging him with a lot of stuff recently, so I'll leave him alone. I'm curious to know if there is a way to add a color, a minituare Talk! and an image to a signature without typing a whole bunch of stuff. See, I can do this much: Some random redwall fan Talk! But I spent about five minutes typing that. Is there an easier way? Thanks. Some random redwall fan Talk! 21:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I tried that, and it worked! Thanks man! Some random redwall fan Talk! 16:23, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Support club What support club? Do you mean how I often list people that new users can refer to? In that case, sure. Yeah, I was sorry to see Chains go to... I'll probably re-post it after I'm done with Red Tide. Anyhow, I'll be sure to keep your name in mind when I give a list of people to refer to. Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) fan ficton I am a wtirer but have never put my storys up on redwall wiki for faer they might be copyed or no one will like them (I have not even told my friend about them...) but that might be about to change I have done I part of a fan ficton story A redwalers journal but stoped after I got bord....... i hope to strat it up.(I cantpoems tho wont mind some help ) now I in the middle of a (book) of my own I have done three chapters 24 pages so far nothing to do with redwall well it is about ananilas (not spelled right) I am working on a redwall story call the missing eight seasons hope to have it up by christmas:) it about matthias its not evern got to the gory bits yet.... infact im still in the proluge I cant do poems tho wont mind some help like em darksih and a bit gory but no over the top thanks Dannflow Talk! 00:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC) fan ficton preview here is a pice of the proluge it is a bit gory...... you have been warned ' ''The vixen soon caught up with the remains of her band carrying the mouse babe who was crying loudly “Sketh (for that was the vixens name) you made it mate we gota ket to da boss quick with what he wanted do ye hav it?” “Shut up ya bila I see ya ran wen they came out in force no I dint get the great blade and that tapestry hat that blugggart abbey but I did get thre warrior son he is but an infant who will be a great bargain tool ha we should have neva join with that scum I lost af my band an because of whose guidelines you said we could doit ha look at us now me, you, arfclrw, skinbal an blist, oh and ja” “errr....... Sketh dona be so ard on binky and who knows might be nere by mabe the boss hiself eh?” blist said “orr be quite we gotta get to the boss” Sketh began “buta Sketh” ja said “that chief to ya ja inless ya w a chanlge me eh ja”sketh spat at ja “no no Sketh it” “CHIEF yelled Sketh right now on” “but Sk” ja began but he got no further Sketh gripped ja and lifted him up and yelling at ja could smell her breath and it make him sick “how many times do I hav te tell ya ita CHIEF te you now do ye want me te skin ye?” as Sketh though ja to the ground blist pied up “aw donta be so hard on im Sketh he justa young un his pore family died in da battle he was lucky to keep his life whata ya doing sketh no no plea......” Sketh was angry “chief chief what do ya not get about chief eh eh” she drew her blade “no Sk-chief pl.....noooo pl awawawawawwaw ma paws please skthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” she was hacking him to pieces blood guts and insides spill out combined with blist scream soon he was dead his body was a mess of fur and blood. “Now listen all we are going to the boss then we give em this babe all in favour?” all knew if they did not agree they would die altogether they shouted “aye we agree then let’s be off Sketh yelled. ''' note: this will be up for only two days please tell me as it only up for two days what you think and if u want me to post the progule and chapter one.......... --Dannflow Talk! 08:28, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I am the maker of wepons I can make Weapons includeing copper knifes / short swords slings not those sling shots see Essay slings v.s slingshots and make shaf bows and arrows they can last up to two years they once lasted eight conttact me for help if you want me to tell you how to make any of them I know how to make othe stuff to like arm grauds and leth sheth and stuff --Dannflow Talk! 19:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC)